


I hate people

by kurisu80



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurisu80/pseuds/kurisu80
Summary: “I hate people” Sam looked up from his sandwich when Bucky said it peacefully as if it was a good thing to say.“Except for you.” Bucky continued, put the beer down after taking a sip and peeked over his shoulder where Sam was seated. He smiled.





	I hate people

 

The first time he said it they were sitting in a small car cramped together. Sam and Bucky looking at Steve ask Sharon for help. Bucky’s legs were too long and had both knees leave dents in the seat in front. He had asked Sam if he could kindly move his seat but Sam, still not keen on the idea to have an ex-soldier of Hydra in his team, refused. Bucky scoffed shuffling over. 

 

“I hate people.” He said through gritted teeth. Sam was too busy living in his own world, staring past Steve and Sharon having a makeout session. Highly uncomfortable situation. 

 

The second time was when both were laying spread eagle on hard concrete, pinned to the floor by spider webs. Nothing more humiliating than a kid beating a deadly weapon. Something must have changed, made him less concentrated, left him tired. He couldn't find a proper excuse. 

They started bickering how this could have possibly happened before Sam’s metal bird finally came to the rescue. 

 

“Couldn’t you have done that earlier?” 

 

Sam told him to shut up. 

 

“I hate people.” 

Sam heard it this time but chose to ignore it. 

 

The third time was a little different. Bucky was surrounded by everyone he cherished, everyone he knew and who helped him get rid of the darkness in his chest while facing all those he now hated. Standing in a field in Wakanda, weapon drawn and ready to fight for all of those people around him, he mumbled: “I hate E.T” 

He glimpsed at Sam who stood with pride a few feet away, too far away. Then all hell broke loose and his last words were to call for his good friend. If only he had gotten a chance to see Sam one more time to tell him how much he hated him. 

 

The fourth time was a miracle. Bucky never expected to get another chance, he thought the day in Wakanda was his last day alive but apparently heaven and hell didn't want him. Good. 

One more time, one more fight against the all mighty bullshitting grape, fighting next to Sam before the early bird took off. 

 

They won in the end but for what price? Was it worth it? Yes, it was or so he thought. He was still pissed off and sad. Sad that his best friend who he had known for longer than anybody else left to live a life without him (he couldn't deny he probably would’ve done the same). That Natasha died an undeserving death. That he never had the chance to tell Tony how awful he felt about the past. 

 

Holding the facade of a healthy man was easy in public but alone with Sam? No chance. 

 

They were walking down the street talking about the exciting future of the new but equally passionate Captain America when something in Bucky’s brain hit the red “Do Not Touch” button. Tears bubbled up in the corner of his eyes and Sam stopped when they exchanged looks of varying emotions. 

Nothing was said from that point on, they were just standing still holding each other, no matter how odd it might have looked. 

 

“I hate people” Bucky winced. Sam heard and acknowledged that sentence for the first time and tightened his grip. It was expressing everything but hatred. 

 

The fifth and final time. One year later. One year of fighting criminals, aliens, villains, you name it. Side by side and never alone. They tried at least. 

 

That day they didn't have to fight crime though. It was a rather chill day, had both lounging on the roof of a building with sandwiches and beers. 

New York might not be the best place for relaxation; Police sirens, gunshots, parties, and screaming people getting shot or partying too hard. But they wouldn't want it any other way. 

 

“I hate people” Sam looked up from his sandwich when Bucky said it peacefully as if it was a good thing to say. 

 

“Except for you.” Bucky continued, put the beer down after taking a sip and peeked over his shoulder where Sam was seated. He smiled. 

 

“So…”

 

Sam was still chewing on the too big of a bite he took and watched Bucky lean back. Bucky took Sam’s beer and put it down as well, leaving Sam utterly confused, and then held his hand like he was being trusted to hold something fragile and incredibly valuable. He kissed his treasure. Sam nearly choked. 

 

“be with me forever?” 

 

Sam, finally done munching, blurted out a burst of laughter. Didn't take long before he stopped, though, because he was laughing all by himself. So this wasn't a joke. His heart skipped a few beats. 

 

“Are you asking me to marry you while I’m holding my sandwich in the other hand?” 

 

Bucky shrugged. 

 

“We’re not even dating, Barnes!” 

 

“Do you want to?” Bucky squeezed his hand gently. 

“What?” 

 

“Date!”

 

Sam was baffled, one hundred percent speechless. Yeah, they might have hooked up once or twice, maybe trice, but what the hell. Can a man eat his sandwich in peace or what?

The more he thought of it though, the more he grew fond of the idea to make it official. For them or the world, don't matter. They’ve never said the L word to each other but they both knew exactly what they felt. 

 

Sam looked away for a minute, moved his lips like he was having a debate with himself in silence and then sighed.

 

“Hell, why not. Yes, yes I do.” 

 

Bucky was beaming. He smiled so hard his cheeks might burst. Started kissing his fingers again. Once, twice and a third time for good measure and then launched forward to kiss the corner of his mouth. He knew how the sandwich tasted, didn’t need another try even if he was tempted. 


End file.
